Merlin
Merlin is the ancient wizard from the Arthurian Legends. He is the brother of Nox Decious and the ancestor of Mario in Stupid Mario Brothers. History Background Merlin is powerful and ancient wizard from long ago. He and his brother, Nox Decious, were suppose to help banish a great evil from this world. Merlin was called upon to find a chosen one, and originally thought that Arthur was the chosen one. This would cause his brother to be furious at him, and eventually would lead to his brothers turn to the darkside. Merlin eventually confronted his brother, and while he was defeated, Merlin was able to destroy Decious's face before things could get worse. Merlin later sent Arthur on a quest to find the Holy Grail and defeat the Druids along with his companions Sir Robin and Sir Lancelot. Arthur succesfully killed the king and took the grail from him only to destroy it. Merlin was later killed by Morgana so that nobody could stand in the way of her and her son Mordraid who she gave birth to not long after she killed Merlin. Merlin later was revived but then killed by Nox Decious. A flashback of their final battle and the burning of Nox's face was revealed not long afterwards Season Three Merlin acts as this season's all-knowing mentor, similar to how Link and Ness helped out Mario in Season 2. He originally goes under the alias, Nilrem, and tells Wario how to re-activate the Nether Saber, even though Wario is unaware that it was him that de-activated the Nether Saber to distract him. As Wario was caught up with reactivating the Nether Saber, Waluigi was secretly being trained by Merlin to protect Wario. Eventually, Merlin reveals his true identity when Shadow Mario confronts him. Soon, Mario and Merlin meet face to face, and Merlin begins to answer many of the questions Mario wished to know. He tells Mario that he is one of the two chosen ones, but doesn't reveal that Wario is the other chosen one. Merlin later appears at his table after Mario's battle with Wario, and Merlin tries to answer more questions from Mario. He warns Mario not to chase after Shadow Mario, and that he will come to him soon enough. The Movie In Act II Part 3, Mario confronts Merlin at his table angry that he told him to wait for The Darkness, claiming that it was the cause of Link's death. Merlin tells Mario that Link's death was unfortunate, but necessary. Mario doesn't see how, but Merlin tells Mario everything is going to be all right. He tells Mario that all the events that happened in his and Luigi's life leads up to this. He then warns Mario about the Black Widow Blade and be careful about the decisions he makes. Merlin then tells Mario to leave and Mario does. In Act II Part 5, Merlin finds Waluigi at Merlin's Table, telling him about their triumph over the Darkness because of the counter curse which makes Shadow Mario dead forever. Waluigi claims he didn't give Wario the counter curse. Merlin gets mad at Waluigi and tells him that without the counter curse The Darkness can not be truly killed. Operation: Blind Storm and Season Four Merlin makes his supposed final appearance in Operation: Blind Storm where he confronts Wario and gives him three pieces of advice. The first instructed him to stop The Energy Source from being destoryed, the second was that Waluigi was the key to getting their powers back and the third was a warning to Mario about his Shadow. After explaing to Wario, Merlin bids him farewell and leaves without an explination. In The Darkness Explains It All it is revealed that after talking to Wario, the sorcerer left to stop Ganondorf from ressurecting his brother, Nox Decious. After Nox reveals the villains' plot to invade the real world, he battles Merlin. It is unknown if Merlin is killed by Nox for that was all Blaire heard before he had to meet up with Liquid. Although it is revealed Merlin may not be dead due to Wario thinking the Nether Saber would not work if Merlin died. According to Wario, the Nether Saber still works fine. Season Five Merlin was not in the Season Five trailer. It is possible that Nox Decious killed him or if it is to surprise the fans. If he is alive, he will most likely combat Nox. Personality Merlin is very wise, and very patient. All though he has gone through a great deal of suffering because of his brother's betrayal, he continues to want to serve the people. He doesn't want to be thought as a hero, but rather thought of as a man doing his duty to the world. When something goes wrong in his plans, Merlin can get very angry, like when Waluigi forgets to give Wario the counter curse. When he assisted King Arthur, he acted rather rather crazy an stupid, but this was just so Arthur would make his own decisions instead of reliying on Merlin for help. Abilities Merlin is a powerful wizard, and was once skilled with a beam sword. He has the power to predict certain events, but not everything. It is unclear of what other powers Merlin has, but it can be assumed they are similar to Nox Decious's powers, except that his powers aren't evil. Trivia * Many of the events of Merlin's past don't appear in Stupid Mario Brothers, but rather in previous videos from RMA Studios. For information on Merlin's past, check out both Arthur VS the Druids VS the Grail, and King Arthur: The Beginning. Also, it is assumed that Merlin's past will also be explained in the upcoming video "A History of Nox Decious". * The name Nilrem is Merlin spelled backwards. Relatives and Allies Nox Decious Merlin's brother who betrayed him when he turned evil long ago. Mario Merlin is Mario's great ancestor. It is unknown as to how they are related. Luigi Just like Mario, Merlin is also Luigi's great Ancestor. He is Mario's sidekick and brother, and he becomes Mr.L in the Stupid Mario Bros. Movie in Act II. Arthur Not quite a relative rather an ally Arthur was taken in under Merlin as his student as Merlin sensed that he was the chosen one yet he never turned out to be the chosen one as Merlin later learned that there were two chosen ones who were Mario and Wario. Not a lot of Arthur and Merlin's history is revealed in Stupid Mario Bros but in previous videos by Richalvarez called Arthur VS the Druids VS the Grail. Category:Characters Category:Season Three Category:The Movie Category:Operation: Blind Storm